The best thing i never had
by xMrsMizOuellet
Summary: A little story about love and letting go. Some of the couples will be Cody/Kaitlyn CM Punk/Kelly


**The best thing I never had**

Chapter 1 : Something different

It was finally that time of year again. The WWE New Year's party. Most superstars and divas loved going to this party every year, but CM Punk was not one of them. He saw this party as just another exuse for getting drunk and acting immature, which is the same reason that the other employes loved it. Even though he hated attending this party he wasn't going to miss out on all the fun. Each year he took pictures of all the drunk ad passed out people at the party, and then made fun of them the next day.

"Hey Punk. Are you going to the party tomorrow? " Cody Rhodes's voice woke Punk up from his daydream. " Yeah I supose. What about you? " Even though he didn't want to admit it Cody was one of the very few people he actually liked, mostly because unlike so many in the WWE Cody was upfront and honest. "Yeah I am, I got nothing better to do anyway. Will you be trolling the party tomorrow as usual ? " Said Cody with sarcasam in his voice. "Of course, if I'm not there, there will be no one to tell those drunken idiots how much *cough* fun *cough* they had ". Punk on the other hand was a little too upfront and honest, he didn't really care who's feeling he hurt, as long as he got to say what's on his mind. " Hey boys, you ready for the big party tomorrow? " Cody and Punk quickly turned around at the sound of Kelly Kelly's voice. " Yes of course we are, can't wait " This was a little too enthusiastic for Punk to say, so it took Cody a little bit of guard. " Wow that's the spirit. What about you Cody? " Kelly became really good friends with both Punk and Cody as soon as she was drafted to Smack Down, so Punk's answer pleased her. " Umm..Yeah, yeah sure, can't wait. " Cody was still a bit confused by Punk's answer, sure the three of them have been friends for a while but Punk was never that cheerfull around him… " Great well see you guys later " Said Kelly while walking out of the door, leaving back a starstruck Punk and a confused Cody. " Ummm.. So what was that about ? " Even though it eventually became clear to Cody that only Kelly could have this kind of effect on Punk he still wanted to hear it from CM himself. " I don't know what you're talking about ". Punk coming back to his normal self again ignored Cody and his questions. After all it is CM Punk. He would never admit to having feelings like this, now that would be a " Pipe Bomb " for the ages.

Cody Rhodes :

Cody was now in his lockeroom, getting ready for his match when suddenly someone knocked on his door. " It's open " Said Cody while wondering who it might be. " Hey i just wanted to wish you luck tonight. Okay..bye. " Said the blonde obviously in a rush to get out of Cody's lockeroom. " Hey, hold up " He grabbed her hand before she could get any closer to the door. " Damn it… " She muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. " Hmm..You're weird, I like it " Said Cody with a slight giggle. " Ugh, next time I'm picking truth… " Kaitlyn turned red fromemabressment. Cody just gave her a confused look. " See me and some of the other Smack Down divas were playing truth or dare, and they dared me to come to your lockeroom and wish you luck " Her face was now tomatto red. Cody couldn't help but laugh. " So why exactly me ? " Cody asked with a grin on his face. " Because they all thought you are the cutest superstar on Smack Down. " She said a sigh escaping her mouth. The grin on Cody's face grew even bigger, and so did his ego. " Ooh so you think I'm cute ? " Cody kept teasing the newest edition to the divas roster. " No no no , THEY, THEY think you're cute, not me. " The new diva struggled to find the right words to say. " Ouch.. " Cody held his stomach and acted like someone just punched him. This however made Kaitlyn laugh. " Ah nice. First you insult me and now you're laughing at me, and you haven't even introduset yourself yet, tsc-tsc, how rude. " Cody kept on teasing her, but eventually she loosend up a bit, and her face turned it's natural colour again. " My apologies, I'm Kaitlyn. " She had the cutest smile on her face as she extended her hand twoards Cody. But instead of shaking it Cody kissed her hand like she was royalty, making her blush once again. " Well Kaitlyn I'm sure you already know who I am so no need to introduce myself, now if you'll exuse me I have to get to my match. " Cody kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear " Thanks for the luck..Not that I need it. " He left the lockeroom with a cocky smirk on his face leaving Kaitlyn smiling at herself. As he left for his match he heard the other divas giggling behind him. This made his smirk even bigger.


End file.
